Intium
by Vanizo
Summary: It's been a year after the 'disappearance' of the Strawhat Pirates. Meet the Pantless Pirates, and their new beginning. They have 3 crew members to begin with, what happens next and who will be their new crew members?
1. Meet the pirates!

So my first fanfic on this account. Not my first in total, it's actually my 4th out of all. But anyways it's my first fic about OP/

Please don't hurt me. And now let's begin!

* * *

Paty was probably the happiest person on earth. Well that may seem exaggerated, but still. It's true.

She had her first mate already, and a shipwright too! It's not allot but still allot, ah! She was just to happy!

"So Paty what are we going to do now?" Lian asked. Paty looked at her colorful and bright first mate, "I dunno, maybe we should get another shipwright to help along with Ray... or we could find a navigator!" she said.

"An alligator?" Ray asked while walking towards them. Paty and Lian laughed.

"No an navigator, we'll need one for the journey," Paty answered" Or else we end up dead in a storm."

"I knew what you said, I was just trying to tease you somehow capt'n." Ray mumbled.

"So.." Lian continued "We find a navigator huh?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll look in the western area, Lian you look at the northern, and finally Ray you go to the eastern." Paty ordered " Comprende?"

xxx

Sara walked around aimlessly, she only came here for some relaxation. Sure they did have good food, good hotels in Water 7. She had to admit, being lazy sometimes isn't all that fun if you just came her by yourself.

She jumped when she felt something almost glare at her. It was a girl who was around her height that had shoulder length brown hair and a red checkered shirt that was tied. She smiled and looked at her wrist where she had her logpose.

"Do you happen to be a navigator per' chance?" she asked.

Sara nodded sheepishly.

The girl looked at her with anticipation. " Can you join my crew?" she asked " I need a navigator in my crew!"

Sara looked at the girl with mixed emotions. Had Oda listened to her while she was walking? Is this the chance she was waiting for? Should she continue? She was so excited yet it was a complete stranger, maybe she could get to know them better... oh well, here goes nothing.

"I'd love to join" Sara said with glee " My names Sara, what's yours?"

Paty was so happy, she was practically having Lady Luck on her side. " Mine is Paty, I'll be your captain and nakama from now on!"

"Oi, don't get to ahead of yourself 'captain'." the new navigator said.

"Y-yeah, sorry it happens allot..." Paty said half nervously. "...But come on, you'll have to meet the rest of the gang!" she said with her excitement and joy back.

Sara nodded, she was going to have a new adventure ahead of her with some strangers. Strangers that were going to be her nakama; her family...

xxx

"Guys I want you to meet our newest crew member and navigator... Sara!" Paty shouted.

Lian and Ray looked at the girl with their expectations on what they thought she might be like.

Lian was staring at her long red hair, while Ray was noticing her pink stockings rather curiously, maybe a little too curious.

"Oi." Lian said flicking her blonde locks rather dramatically.

Ray couldn't help but sweatdrop, he was the only male so far and it really had an impact on him. Why didn't some of them understand the situation he was currently in?

Paty laughed at her crew. She was glad she had her nakama here with her, she didn't really feel so lonely as much as she did before Franky left.

Her smile started to vanish as she started to get much more serious thoughts pouring in.

When Lian had told her the Strawhat's were said to be dead, she felt awful rather.

She knew her big brother was stronger than that to get killed as quickly as that... but she still couldn't shake off this feeling rather easily.

"Hey Paty, don't worry" Her first mate said " He's okay, I'm sure of it."

" I hope so Lian... I hope so" she replied as she looked at the now setting sun.

"Hey Captain!" Ray shouted nearly scaring Paty to the point where she was going to jump out the window in shock.

" We need a name don't we?" he asked her.

"Oh yeah..." Paty mumbled her fist clenched up, she was clearly in a state of heavy thinking.

"How about the Sweet Candy Pirates?" Lian suggested. Ray laughed at her suggestion."Nah, that makes us seem like pansies... how about Mighty Warriors?" Sara laughed at their suggestions. "How about you Captain?" she asked.

"Pantless Pirates" she whispered.

Everyone in the room looked at her confused. "What?" Lian asked.

"We are now the Pantless Pirates." She said proudly this time.

"I like that name" Sara said. " Us too" Lian and Ray replied.

"Okay then! From now on we are the brave and powerful Pantless Pirates!" Paty exclaimed.

"YEAH!" They all shouted.

xxx

"Okay so let me explain" Ray said " Since there's only four of us so far there's no point in a giant boat."

The harsh sunshine kept getting in their eyes. Perfect weather for a voyages, but rather annoying for their precious eyes.

"So we're going to use this boat." Ray said pointing to a casual sized boat.

Paty looked at it. It was sure smaller than the Sunny, but a little bit smaller than the Merry too.

"It seems like a properly sized boat for four people" Paty said "But what are you going to do if we get more people than expected?"

"Let's just hope we get another shipwright before that happens..." he said.

" Hopefully when we go to the next island our next member should be a shipwright who can help you." Paty replied.

"Yeah... anyways, I've stocked up the ship with a weeks worth of food and supplies, the ship can handle up to 5 people" He said "By then we should find a another shipwright around that area..."

Sara came running towards them " Luckily, the logpose reseted not to long and it should take us to the next island as quick as possible."

"That's good" Paty answered " Alright guys let's get this party started!"

"Get ready for full-sail guys! We're going to get outta here slowly but still quick!" Sara shouted "Prepare to hoist sail!"

* * *

Paty extended her arms and smelled the salty air. She remembered her experiences back then and had a smile. The waves gently lapped against the rocking boat.

She felt sleepy, it was almost as if she was being rocked in a crib.

"Captain we're approaching land." Sara said.

"Yosh, get ready guys we're going to land!" Paty shouted. Her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"I wonder who else will join us next..." she asked herself.


	2. Landing

Oh yay, I actually did pretty well for a new story! Now that we got you kicked up and introduced you to everyone including Sara, but now it's time to continue!

* * *

Paty looked at her navigator.

"Sara I know you're our navigator and all but did you really have to make a landing like that?" she asked.

Sara had somehow managed to crash directly onto the harbor destroying that and the front of the ship as well.

Sara was embarrassed, thought embarrassed seem more like an understatement. "I'm sorry Paty!" she apologized "I got distracted and got a little too excited for a new journey that I forgot to go to half-sail and stop the boat"

Lian and Ray looked at her rather madly. The latter being pissed at the boat being destroyed so quickly after all his rather hard work.

"But..." Sara whimpered " This also has a shipyard, maybe we can find another shipwright too Ray."

Ray looked at her a little too excited, "Great I can make a new ship bigger and better for capt'n and us!" he said "You guys should pack up our food and supplies by the end of the day- But wait what's this place called?"

Sara started to smile again. "This is Tortola Island*, many pirates who want to go the lesser dangerous ways to Sabaody or other islands stop here because of the newer pirates," she explained "We may find some powerful allies or crewmates here."

"Okay" Paty said "We're going to pack our things and look for a hotel to stay in."

The crew nodded in reply, they didn't have much to say now since Sara wrecked some things but either ways for them, thank Oda it didn't happen to them. It would have been worse and they would have suffered the wrath that was their captain.

"Anyways, you'll have to be in groups" Paty said "We're a little too bit idiotic to be alone as you saw an example here." Sara was looking down at the moment the captain said this.

The rest of the crew looked at each other, and eventually chose who to go with. Ray went with Paty, and Lian went with Sara. After some mumbling from the captain about "Take care of the baby!" and "Not the baaabbyyy!" they decided to go and venture out in the island and search for their supplies and what so ever they needed.

Eventually after splitting up Paty and Raymond found themselves in a giant plaza, a giant clock tower looming over them was making them appear as if they were ants. The bright colorful windows stocked with many things as much as their eyes could handle.

There was also a water fountain that was filled with golden coins, of course they noticed this and walked up towards it. Several children were dancing around the edges and their worrying parents continuously repeating for them to get down. Eventually they did when they notice the tall giant that was Ray and ran off giggling like mad.

Ray raised an eyebrow at this but continued walking towards it. He reached into his pocket and took out a coin, giving it to Paty and giving her a notion to throw it towards the fountain.

Paty's head was in the clouds and she kept looking towards the moving streams of water coming from the inanimate object, somehow the thoughts of panties and boxers came to her head but she decided to brush this off. Once she stopped thinking she looked at Ray who had a strange look on his face. All he said was "What, do I have something on my face?" he asked. Paty shook her head.

"No it was my panties were in a bun-"Paty stopped realizing that came out wrong than she originally believed it would "Err... I mean my thoughts were in a bunch."

Ray snorted at her. "That came out wrong capt'n" he said and saw her face turn beet red in embarrassment, even though she barely got embarrassed.

"Come on let's just go find a hotel around here" she mumbled.

"Whatever you say capt'n" He replied his face forming a smirk as they walked off.

* * *

Lian and Sara were walking in an alleyway, just walking around as they called it. Lian wasn't so sure of it.

"Sara we're lost aren't we?" Lian asked the red-head, who shook her head rather nervously "I mean you're our navigator but even I know when you get lost or not too."

Sara gave up. "Yeah but I was going to head towards to a new restaurant that people here kept talking about" she said "I even located it but there's one thing… THIS PLACE IS SO CONFUSING!"

Lian sweat-dropped, "Calm down, we'll eventually find it" she replied "Oh is that it up ahead?"

Sara looked at the direction and sure enough there were a lot of pirates there. Bright lights kept flashing and notified them that the day was now darker than they expected.

"Well yeah it is, but it's already late and Paty called us already to say they found a hotel" Sara said "So let's go…"

All Lian could do is pout, she was excited when she heard they were heading to a restaurant, but got a bit disappointed when she found out they weren't going anymore because it was already late. She had seen through the window that they had sweets and her sweet tooth would be satisfied there, but now there wasn't anything sweet now.

The duo continued walking and reached the deepest part of the city where bright city lights stood and full streets full of people dancing and partying. Lian was amazed at how large their celebrations were.

"Hey Sara, how about we go get some snacks before we go to the hotel?" Lian asked as sweetly as she could "And then maybe there we can celebrate our arrival here as well!"

Now at this moment Sara discovered another weakness, Lian's cuteness. It would be threat to all human kind. She was stuck in a trap; this was also the first mate she was talking to.

'There might be a reason she's the first mate for a reason, who knows what kind of beast she might be' Sara asked herself eventually giving up on Lian's antics and headed towards the nearest candy store.

The shelves were stocked with colorful sweets, and when Lian walked in it's almost as if the entire went bankrupt and had nothing left after Lian was finished with it.

After some intimidation they managed to get to get off the hook and get all the sweets for free just this once. Sara was still shocked at the events that had just occurred. Now she was scared of Lian for a while, of course all this would be gone by tomorrow but she also had underestimated her a bit. Hell she wasn't even trying, which was something to fear.

"I didn't know you had that kind of power…"Sara mumbled to the first mate. "Ha-ha, well that was only a small portion of it" Lian replied joyfully while holding some cotton candy in her hand "Mmm! This tastes good!"

"Yeah yeah…" Sara complained "Let's just go on and reach the hotel."

"Okay!" The bright girl agreed "I got Paty some things so she better enjoy this! ~"

They continued walking until they reached a rather simplistic building that had a hint of vintage to it. The doors looked like they had been slammed many times, and it was much quieter in the area compared to the other locations they had been previously at.

"Wow, it sure is much more peaceful here…"Lian said looking at awe at the building's interior "I just hope this place has a good view…"

They walked up the stairs and stopped at a room, the numbers on it that read _669_."I just hope that it's a 9 and not a flipped 6…" Lian whispered.

They opened the door and for some strange reason Paty and Ray were just lying on the floor looking rather bored.

"Oh it's you guys" Paty looked up to see the rest of her nakama "You guys took long." She was covered in a red blanket playing some video games. "GODDAMMIT PIKACHU!" she shouted "ATTACK THE GODAMN ZUBAT!"

Lian started a giggling fit. "Hey guys!" she exclaimed "I bought sweets!"

As soon as she that Paty ran up to her and took something from the bag she was holding. "Oh Lian you are my hero~" she said.

Ray then looked at Sara and smiled. "You should see the view, you can see the party and the ocean" he said.

Sara pulled the curtain and sure enough it was. The bright lights were colorful and almost relaxing, and the ocean was reflecting the beautiful lights. It was almost like a rainbow.

"YOSH!" Paty shouted "Let's Party!"

"YEAH!" the crew shouted alongside with her, Lian grabbed a radio and played music. Paty was playing on her guitar and the crew was singing to familiar tunes.

"This might not be so bad" Sara whispered to herself.

* * *

She ran jumping onto roofs and kept on running. One of the citizens was having some problems with some pirates earlier today, and now there is another group of them in the city.

"Shit" she whispered as she almost slipped off the rather slippery roof. She looked towards at the light pink sky. "It's 5 am…who would even bother to do anything at this time?" she asked herself.

A loud bang was heard right on the building she was on and she slipped on the roof and crashed down onto a patio. "OW!" she yelped and her powers went full force for a second and hit the door with her water blast, making the glass shatter.

Her widened when the people sleeping in there glared at her, there were four people in the room as she could see. A brunette, a tall man with unusually long legs, a girl that had cotton candy stuck on her face, and a red haired girl.

They all looked at her and the girl with the cotton candy moved her hand and a strong breeze hit her. She was blown back hit the metal fence of the patio. Her head hit one of the spikes and she was bleeding.

"Whoa, whoa let me explain!" she shouted "It was all an accident, I'm sorry I barged into your room like this!"

The brunette looked at her very curiously. "What's your name and tell me what your job is." she asked flicking her bangs out of her face. "Well, are you going to tell us or not?" she asked again.

She was in too much of a panic to think about anything else. "I'm Vanice and I'm a shipwright!" she said quietly "Vani for short."

The brunette made a big smile that looked like it could split her head in two. The other crew members expect the tall one looked confused towards the brunette.

"My name is Paty" the brunette said "The tall one is Raymond, the blonde one is Lian and the red haired girl is Sara."

"So you want her to join us?" Lian muttered to her still glancing at Vani occasionally.

"Yeah," Paty replied quietly looking at the blonde "Yeah I want her."

She looked at Vanice one more time, "So Vani, how'd you even break the window?" she asked yet again.

"That's confidential" Vani replied quickly "But it's because of my devil fruit."

Paty smiled yet again, and made a look towards Sara and Ray who both nodded sheepishly.

"So we all agreed…" Paty said "to let you join the crew." The other crew members looked at the girl and nodded their heads, notifying that she would be a great member in the crew.

"So here's the question, would you like to join the Pantless Pirates?" Paty asked.

"But I've only just met you!" Vani shrieked.

* * *

This is my longest story I ever wrote, and it's rather a small arc. I have never done something this long and now here I am. There are going to be new characters and characters appearances soon!~ Oh I'm so excited now!~

* Note one: Tortola Island is based on Tortola which is an Island in the Caribbean. The wiki page said that pirates like Blackbeard and Captain Kidd once went there, and since they have pirates in OP based after them (Blackbeard and Eustass 'Captain' Kid) I thought it would be nice for the first island for them to go too.

VANI OUT.


	3. Something New

I'm sorry this came later than it was supposed to... Well now here comes the hard part when it comes to writing a story for me: putting my own character into the crew without being too ooc.

* * *

_"So here's the question, would you like to join the Pantless Pirates?" Paty asked._

_"But I've only just met you!" Vani shrieked._

**x**

Vani looked down to the patio floor, her thoughts crumpling her. She then looked up to Paty whose eyes were currently shining with excitement.

"I'm sorry but I can't currently leave this island…" Vani finally responded "I have my reasons, but maybe I'll consider your offer another day."

Paty didn't expect this kind of response; she should have expected it but she had set her expectations too high. She then turned to younger girl and had a stare down with her.

"Okay then!" Paty exclaimed "Once you're finished doing what you're doing you'll join the crew!"

Vanice looked at Paty as if she was a foreign animal. "Jeez," she said "I don't get a right do I, just leave me alone."

Vani jumped on the fence on the patio and took a stance, "I'll give you an offer," she said calmly compared to her earlier time "We duel, if you win then I'll join your Panties Pirates or whatever your crews name is."

Paty nodded, she had started to get a liking to her, which was odd. But she also didn't want to back away from a duel, besides Vani was probably weaker than she seems, but she shouldn't underestimate her enemy. "Alright," she said "I accept this duel of yours"

Vani smirked at the taller girl who was standing in front of her. "Good deal, I would say."

"I wouldn't back away from it anyways, besides you're going to be my nakama anyways."

Vani's smirk disappeared and was now a scowl. She never liked it when someone who opposes her makes it seem as if it was just going to be child's play. This of course pushed her more to the limit of disliking them more rather than liking them.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Paty," Vani spat "We meet at the southernmost beach in the island in an hour, don't be late."

Paty was rather surprised of what Vanice did next. She was on the rail of the patio and did a backflip, Paty first thought she just had a Paramecia or Logia devil fruit and that she would just fall into the ground. But instead water-like wings sprouted from her back and she was fully enveloped in water and looked like a giant water bird. No not the literal water bird that was a seagull, but a hawk-like animal that was made out of water, and then the girl just flew away very quickly. It was almost as if the girl never wanted to be here to begin with, which was probably not farfetched much.

"That is so fabu." Sara finally said. Everyone in the room looked at her curiously.

"Sara, that was the weirdest thing you said today," Lian said "you should seriously try to sound decent at the moment."

Sara just started laughing at the younger girl. "Says you, you have cotton candy stuck on your cheek and you been sleeping with it!" she said.

As Sara said the blonde did have cotton candy on her cheek, a few hours ago the blonde was trying to eat 100 pieces of cotton candy but made a foul move and got knocked out on her 99th piece, the cotton candy still stuck on her cheek from then on.

The blonde puffed her cheeks, making everyone in the room chuckle.

"What's so funny," Lian whimpered "This isn't funny guys."

Paty couldn't help but squeeze the girl with a giant bear hug, "You whittle baby! ~"

The younger girl made a face towards her captain but sighed it off completely. It was a going to be a busy day, and she might as well go and eat some candy to regain some energy.

"So Paty…are you really going to duel with that girl?" Sara asked "I don't know if we can trust her."

"Well you're going to have to, because I do." Paty answered.

**X**

Vani rested her head on a nearby crate, the smell of oil and wood entered her nose. She sighed as she saw the position of the sun; she determined the time from the distance of the horizon and concluded 45 minutes had passed by also doing this.

'Well the beach is a 5 minute walk from here,' she thought 'might as well started walking now'

She jumped off from the crate and took a bag nearby which contained her precious weapon. Vani looked down for a moment before holding the bag against her shoulder and then shouted "Hey boss! I'm finished repairing the finishing touches on the ship, so I'm leaving for the day!"

After waiting a while she heard a grunt "Okay then, Vanice…"she heard and she walked out of the lobby.

Vani took off her heavy leather boots and started running on the cold sandy road, her breath steadily decreasing the faster she went and eventually halted towards a grassy area and took slower steps from then.

On the sign next it her it read: _Doro Beach. _She sighed at the simple name of the beach; she liked exotic names better rather than simplistic and bland ones.

She sat down to the cold sand and eventually laid down and closed her eyes, quietly taking in the sounds of the water lapping onto the surface of the island.

Unbeknownst to her 10 minutes had passed and she had fallen asleep. Paty and the others arrived and tried looking for the girl, in which they caused a ruckus and the sleeping girl woke up.

She squinted and then jerked up when she saw the sun was on a close point to setting, and panicked when she looked frantically for her bag which was safely tucked next to her.

After finding it she took a deep breath and walking up to the group. She took a quick glance at the people, they looked tired. They must have realized the time and rushed to get her as because they were sweating and also wheezing very heavily.

"So…" Vani asked "…You ready Paty?"

Paty gave a bright smile towards the black-haired girl. "Of course, you're going to be joining my crew of course!" she happily chirped.

Vani looked at the girl with slight annoyance, but smiled at the girl's energy. She then noticed how biased she was on siding on their side and her smile turned back into a frown.

"All right, ready when you are!" Vani shouted. Paty looked at her surroundings and took a stance holding her precious guitar tightly in her hand. Vani doing the similar thing but instead grabbed her satchel like bag and gripped it with her hand.

"Here we go!" Paty shouted, surprising the other girl. She held her guitar rather oddly. Vani eyes which widened for a mere millisecond expressed raw horror.

Paty's guitar made a whirring sound and an opening located on the end of the guitar was exposed and with a whiz bullets rapidly shot forward. Vani, who had a power similar to Paty's, detected where the rapid bullets would hit, and by reflex quickly rolled out of the way as quickly as she could. "Hoho, so you know haki too?" Paty asked the younger girl. She received a reluctant nod, and Paty smiled, "It's even better to know that you're strong! You would make a perfect nakama!"

A vein in Vani's forehead popped out. "For Oda's sake, I might not join your crew!" she exclaimed. "Maybe that's what you think," Paty replied "But not for me!""

The two were neck and neck with each other for the next few seconds. Paty then smiled and yelled "Komakai Saizu: Chibi Foe!"

Vani looked confused for a while and then noticed her body was shrinking, making a silent howl in the process.

Paty smiled at the now shorter girl. She was her height before she shrunk her but now the girl had reached her knees.

The small girl's cheeks puffed up and turned red. Paty was now overpowering her, and right now the said girl's weapon was pointing at her along with her foot above the smaller girls head.

Vani couldn't do anything because her feet got stuck on the wet sand and got dragged in with her now smaller than usual feet, meaning that even she tried to win she would lose anyways.

She raised her hands up very timidly and sighed "Fine, fine, you win…" she said "I'll join your crew."

Paty's eyes shined and she jumped around in glee. "Yay!" she shouted happily "New nakama, new nakama!"

Vani couldn't help but smile; she already started taking a liking and started laughing at her new 'captain'

"Anyways…" Vani asked "When am I going to return to normal?"

**X**

Vani was in the shipyard working with Raymond. They were currently discussing on the blue prints of the ship, while the others were eating candy it the shade.

Lian was normal eating her favorite candy, with Paty and Sara besides her. The day was unusually hot today.

It had been 2 days since Vani joined the crew, and the crew was impatient to go. Of course the said crew couldn't leave without a boat, on which the two shipwrights were currently going to build for the next few days.

Lian was still eating her candy when she barely noticed the ship next door, which was massive compared to their earlier ship. She wasn't nearly surprised but she had noticed Paty had been staring at it for a while, and she quickly took note of the ship and its flag. She had a feeling she knew who the ship belonged too.

"All righty then, this ship will be good then!" Vani and Ray said both simultaneously, their attentions still focused on the blue-print.

At this moment a girl with brown hair who looked unfamiliar to the crew walked passed them and stood in front of the ship next to them.

The three girls saw this and said out loud "…Who's that?"

Yay finally finished this chapter, sorry it took so long I got… err distracted in the process. I'm making the next two chapters a special, I bet one of you know who it is.


End file.
